There are a number of portfolio-type notebook computers (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,054 and 5,887,723 and the references cited therein). A general problem is that portfolio type cases generally provide protection but the computer is often removed from the case during use such that the case must be stored in a location away from the computer.